nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Fury
The DIRECTOR OF S.H.I.E.L.D and the world's top cop. Fury can't have super-powered kids like Spider-Man running around untrained, unsupported, causing damage, and risking the lives of innocent bystanders in the process… so he's decided to train them. Major story arcs After the War and S.H.I.E.L.D. After the war, Nick and most of his team remained operatives for the U.S. Government. While with the CIA in the 1960's, he recruited Richard Parker and Mary Parker to rescue the so called Agent Ten. Fury also became the superhero liaison for the superhero family called the Fantastic Four. He was then recruited by Anthony Stark, who was secretly the Invincible Iron Man, to be the next director of the newly established S.H.I.E.L.D., an international anti-espionage agency under the aegis of the U.N. and the U.S. Government. Some of Fury's closest friends from the old days where also recruited into the organization and had top positions in the organization, mostly working with Fury himself, such as Dum Dum Dugan. Under his command, S.H.I.E.L.D. became the primary organization in dealings with superhuman activities and he forged alliances with many superhero teams, such as the Avengers and superheroes such as Captain America. The organization flourished, with many new recruits such as Agent Sharon Carter and even a floating headquarters, the Helicarrier. Nick Fury made it a target to wipe out organized terrorists. With terrorist-organizations such as A.I.M. and Hydra, this was however easier sad then done. Nick fought a secret war against these terrorists for many years, managing to win most of the time, but never truly disbanding the organizations. Nick also became part of the group that brought Spider-Woman from the clutches of Hydra to the side of the angels. Some years later, Fury single handily disbanded S.H.I.E.L.D. because it was being manipulated by free-thinking Life Model Decoys (LMD's). These LMD's where generally used by S.H.I.E.L.D. as stand-ins for their highest officers. The deviant LMD's however intended to take over from Nick and the others and wanted to replace permanently. Luckily Nick managed to ruse the plot and S.H.I.E.L.D. was re-assembled. The Punisher, Fury's apparent murder and return When Nick Fury apprehended the Punisher, he had him locked up in the S.H.I.E.L.D. heli-carrier. The Punisher had been brainwashed and was deranged during this time period and managed not only to escape, but when Nick Fury tried to stop him, Punisher shot him dead. Many of Nick's former friends believed his death to be a conspiracy and not true. It was only when they saw Nick's grave, that they finally believed it to be true. The superhero community grieved for the loss of one of it's greatest. However, months later, it was made out that Punisher did not indeed murder Fury but that the victim was actually one of his LMD's ( Life Model Decoy), an exact double/living clone of Fury and that the SHIELD director had used the event to go undercover. Fury was back with a vengeance and took control over an overjoyed S.H.I.E.L.D. once again. He again established good contact between the law enforcement agency and the superhero community. During this time, Nick fought alongside Captain America and Sharon Carter, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent whom Captain America was romantically involved with for many missions. Secret War Nick remained the leader of SHIELD for many more months and had great respect from the superhero community for backing them up whenever needed. This al changed when Nick manipulated the heroes during the Secret War and its consequent memory erasure, he was forced into hiding. Even more enigmatic than before, he has earned the distrust of his former allies. Yet he continues to be one of the most important figures in the Marvel Universe, pulling strings from behind the scenes and keeping in touch only with those whom he trusts most--or whose obedience he feels can be used to his advantage. Secret Invasion At the beginning of the Secret Invasion, Nick Fury had been AWOL from S.H.I.E.L.D. for years because he knew of an oncoming threat. It has been revealed that one of the Skrull Empire's main goals is to capture Nick Fury. The Skrulls soon sent in an impostor of Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine only to be killed by Nick Fury. Fury then escaped to safe house and warned current S.H.I.E.L.D. deputy director Maria Hill about an oncoming threat and to trust no one. Nick Fury then used his friend, Daisy Johnson, to gather a team of super humans who ranged in powers so they could be trained for the oncoming invasion. The team trained hard for several months. The invasion of the Skrulls ignited and Nick Fury sent in his team to save several Initiative heroes and bring them back to his safe house to regroup. During this time Nick Fury used Deadpool to gain valuable information on the Skrull Queen but the information was captured unknowingly by Norman Osborn. They later joined up with the rest of the heroes in Central Park for the last stand against the Skrulls. When his old friends Dum Dum Dugan and Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine came out of the Skrull ship with the rest of the captured heroes Nick teleported away without saying a word. Dark Reign & Secret Warriors After the Invasion was over, Fury and his team went underground in a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where he revealed to Daisy Johnson that he'd learned HYDRA had been secretly controlling several government agencies, and controlling S.H.I.E.L.D. the entire time. It has also been revealed that at one point, the Zodiac, which Nick, Baron Von Strucker and Jake Fury were all a part of at one point controlled S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, Leviathan and other world organizations but the group went their own separate ways. Seige Under the guidance of Loki, Norman Osborn - now creator and director of H.A.M.M.E.R, controller of The Avengers and ruling his secret council of villains including The Hood and Taskmaster - uses Ares, the God of War, and Sentry to lead an attack and destroy Asgard in an illegal war over Broxton, Oklamhoma. With most of Earth's mightiest heroes in hiding since the Superhuman and Mutant Registration Act, Steve Rogers assembles a rogue army of those heroes to side with the Asgardians. Nick Fury stands by him to spearhead their campaign and helps to apprehend Osborn. Battle Scars In the past, Fury had an affair with a woman who became pregnant. She chose to keep the child, ending the relationship and forcing her to go into hiding for her own safety, as well as that of the child. This child, Marcus Johnson, later became a Ranger. Upon the reappearance of Orion, Fury meets his now-adult son and reveals his parentage in a bid to prevent Orion from using Johnson's blood to become more powerful. The pair are captured by Orion, who manages to extract the Infinity Formula from Fury. Fury is rescued from Orion by Johnson, who has enlisted the help of his friend Cheese as well as the Avengers. Nick, now limited to a natural lifespan due to the loss of the Infinity Formula, inducts Johnson, revealed to have the birth name Nicholas Fury Jr., and Cheese, also known as Phil Coulson, into S.H.I.E.L.D.. Power and Abilities Intellect Though Nick Fury has no real super-human powers, he is in peak physical condition as a human. He is a skilled tactician and an experienced leader. He is an expert in hand to hand combat (highly skilled in Tae Kwon Do and Jiu Jitsu), as well as a master of virtually all forms of weaponry. As one of the longest-running Directors of S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury has access to some of the world's most advanced weapons and technology. His position has also made him one of the most powerful men in the world in terms of his connections. Longevity He once had the Infinity Formula, giving him enhanced longevity and slowing the aging process so that his body is that of a much younger man. He has recently lost the Formula. Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers